


everything's made for love

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gentleness, Kissing, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: What have I got you for?What do you got me for?What are we both thinking of?--Post-war, Lysithea and Hilda take different paths, but they're never apart.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	everything's made for love

During the war, Garreg Mach library was rarely anything but silent. Aside from its regular occupants, amongst which only a scarce few could be counted (predominantly Linhardt and Claude, on the rare occasions the latter did not sequester himself in his room), it received few visitors. To Lysithea, such a situation made sense. It was regrettable- so much existed to be learned, but was instead ignored- yet it was inarguably true that Garreg Mach had changed. It was a place of war, now. Even after their victory, it could not return to its past without a healing that had not begun.

As Lysithea became more and more inoculated to the eerie absence of any other voice, of any page-turning and soft footsteps aside from her own, her attention was drawn when any sensation trespassed the territory she had staked. Before the reconstruction began in earnest, it was usually a mouse, though during the night the discomfort of mysterious noise would push her away from her reading. Later on, it was usually Byleth, come to fish something out related to the history of Fodlan. More clues intended to lead them down the curved path they were walking. But now, after everything, something unfamiliar hit Lysithea’s nose as she sat, perusing a recent analysis of crest inheritance. A floral perfume, strong enough to offset the lingering scent of wood and dust and parchment. Projected by someone with enough practiced grace to enter a room without alerting anyone to their presence with footsteps or the ungainly opening and closing of doors. 

_ Hilda. _

From Lysithea’s estimation, it was likely that Hilda was behind her, standing between where her back was turned to the entrance and the front of the doorway. A presence directly facing her back induced in her a rather potent nervousness; without really thinking, Lysithea began to speak. 

“I know you’re there.” Lysithea refrained from adding Hilda’s name into the sentence, for even though she was fairly sure, it would be rather difficult to live down mistaking someone else for her. “Do you need something?”

There was a moment of silence before Hilda’s voice cut through, confirming Lysithea’s suspicions. 

“It was no use trying to surprise you, huh?” 

Lysithea set her book down, front-first to preserve her place, and twisted to the side on her chair. A flash of candy-pink entered her field of vision as she did. As childish as it might be, Hilda’s hair had always reminded her of the sort of ornamental candies which were coloured with rose petals, even more so on the days when she ran it through with fine scented waters. It was comforting, and a warm smile flickered onto her face. 

“The scent of your perfume is as strong as ever, Hilda.” From the looks of it, Hilda was herself beginning to smile. 

“I’m glad to hear that, actually.” Hilda paused, quite suddenly, to fiddle hesitantly with her hair, and then resumed speaking. “You’re probably wondering why I’m here, huh?”

“...Kind of, yeah.” As much as Lysithea was reluctant to say it, trying as she was to curb her tendency to criticise, it was true that out of everyone, Hilda might be the strangest person to see in the library at all. If she had ever seen her there at all, even at the academy, it was something she’d certainly forgotten about. 

“Well, me too. This might be the second time I’ve been in here, to be honest.” 

“What was the first time for?” Lysithea enquired. 

“Come to think of it… Showing a handsome young knight where it was, back in the academy days.” At that admission, Lysithea couldn’t help emit a low chuckle. For all the time they’d spent apart, and all they’d witnessed, both of them were still quite faithful to their younger selves. Hilda joined her with a spat of giggling, if only a second, and Lysithea remarked to herself about how pleasant her laugh had always been. 

Then, Hilda spoke again. “Well, today is probably the last time I’ll be here.” 

Without her saying another word, Lysithea could guess what was approaching. 

“I’m leaving today.” 

There they were- the same words Lysithea had heard from the rest of the remaining members of the Golden Deer. Lorenz, Raphael, Ashe- Claude was hardly the only one to seek the carving of his own destiny. Sooner or later, everyone was going to return to the lives which set out for them before the war. Such were the spoils of victory. It was hardly surprising, and Lysithea put on the same expression she had donned for all the previous departures, that of a comfortable resignation. 

“I just wanted to say goodbye, and I figured you’d be here.” 

“Bye, Hilda.” Lysithea’s voice was considered, mild. “I’ll miss you.” 

Hilda’s smile got wider, and she placed her hand on Lysithea’s shoulder in a gentle fashion. “Awwwww, Lysithea! I’ll miss you too. Promise you’ll write to me, okay?” 

“I appreciate it. But I can hardly promise to write to you if I don’t know where you’re going.” At that, Hilda giggled again.

“To big brother Holst’s estate- where else?” Hilda’s hand jostled Lysithea slightly, inducing a feeling of warmth. “That’s why I have the perfume on so strong today. Just ‘cause I’m a war hero now, doesn’t mean I’m all rugged and stuff like him.”

A war hero. Lysithea hadn’t really thought of it like that, but what they had achieved was rather impressive. 

“That, and he might have friends over. I’m going to be really sore once I’m back, so I have to make a good impression- that way they’ll be extra nice to me.” 

A thought entered Lysithea’s head, one where she was gradually running her hands over Hilda’s aching back, starting from much the same position that Hilda’s hands had on her own shoulders. Her hair was pressed up against her face, and it smelled so delicately of flowers and honey- 

Trying to banish it, and to not blush in Hilda’s close presence, Lysithea shook her head subtly. It felt rather silly to be taken in by her in the same way that she’d seen so many men be before, but the experience made her all the more sympathetic to what she’d once believed to be single-minded attention-seekers. 

“That reminds me of back in the Academy.” Lysithea began. “When you instructed me in posture and beauty.” With a self-aware sigh, she reclined a little into the back of the wooden library chair. “I don’t think you ever got too far with me.” 

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.” 

Internally, Lysithea sighed. She liked Hilda, but if she ever had to try and improve her casual stance again- 

“Not for a makeover. I hardly have the time. But I came to see you last, because I wanted to give you this.” In a split second, Hilda produced a small package from behind her back, a wooden box with its lid held in place with a ribbon. She placed it beside Lysithea, and it was then that she noticed how strongly it smelled. “Um, you can probably guess what it is. It’s the same perfume I use- same as the stuff I gave you in the academy. I kinda procrastinated on wrapping it, and then I rushed, and I spilled it on the box a bit-” 

“It’s perfect, Hilda.” Lysithea plucked the box from the table and placed it into the dark cloth sack she’d gotten used to using in taking her writing implements from place to place. “Thank you.”

“Hey, no problem! I was thinking you could use it how I use it, to get some attention when you’re back. Even without doing things like me, you’re still super pretty, so I imagine you’ll get a ton of attention. Better make the right first impression, huh?” 

“...About that.” Lysithea hadn’t explained to anyone why she had not said her goodbyes to Garreg Mach. It seemed unnecessary, when nobody had ventured, and she could simply wait for the others to leave. But it was unlike her to be indecisive in any action, and Lysithea suspected someone would pick up on such an oddity. “I’m not going home.” 

“Huh?” Hilda reacted, a look of genuine surprise clear on her face. “Isn’t that why we did all this? To go home, all safe and sound?” 

“I’m not safe yet, Hilda.” 

“Well, are things alright at home?” she asked softly, a tenderness that Lysithea rarely saw her display. 

A little part of her wished that someone could have asked her that long ago- and that she would have, could have, said yes. But akin to many of Lysithea’s wishes, such dreams were nought but idle fantasies. 

“Mhm. I just… I have work to do. About myself.” Though Lysithea had never been entirely transparent about her crests, reluctant as she was to receive empty sympathy from others, there was an acknowledgement amongst those she was close to that her frailty was induced in relation to her crested status. “Here, with Hanneman.”

Suddenly a little more somber, Hilda twisted a lock of her hair around her ring finger. “I guess that makes sense. Is that why you’re reading that book about crests?”

Lysithea nodded gently. “Yes. I intend to read everything on the subject.” 

“You haven’t already?” Hilda laughed. “Well, if anyone can do it, you can. I used to think you were kinda childish, but you’re smart. I bet you’ll get it done in no time.” And though any reminder of the passage of time made Lysithea’s mood rather bittersweet, it was rather comforting to be affirmed in such a way, particularly by Hilda. It was hardly as if she had anything to get from Lysithea, not anymore. The smile on her face grew even wider, even warmer. 

“Thank you, Hilda. Whatever you do, please do update me. You’ll know where I am.” 

“You got it. And hey, even if you’re not gonna wear it for wooing anyone, you should keep that perfume on. Hanneman’s office can get so… musty, you know?” Hilda giggled, and imitated a shudder. “It’s all the old stuff he keeps in there.” 

“Like himself?” Lysithea ventured. Comedy was hardly her forte, but around Hilda it was somehow easier to take herself less seriously. 

“Precisely!” Hilda responded, giggling again, the affection in her voice almost flustering Lysithea. “You’ll be a breath of fresh air. Whatever you’re doing, I believe in you. And you can tell me about it too, even if I don’t really get it.” 

“Yes. I’ll spray some of the perfume on my letters. That way, you’ll know they’re from me.”

“And you’ll smell like me, too. We’ll always be connected, even if we’re far apart.”

“I’ll always think of you, Hilda. I don’t think I’ll be able to forget.” 

“Me neither.” Hilda replied. “Keep safe, alright?”

With a sudden motion, Hilda stooped down to plant a kiss on Lysithea’s cheek. As she pulled back, Lysithea could feel a cloying stickiness settle where he lips had been- the soft, wax-like texture of lipstick. Glancing up at Hilda’s lips as she moved back towards the door, with the same fluidity that Lysithea had seen her use to vanquish a wyvern with a single upwards axe strike, her mind couldn’t help drifting to the contrast that the soft pink stain must make against the slight pallor of her skin. 

“I’ll see you soon, Lysi!”

With that, Hilda departed. The doors swung behind her as she darted out, swinging together with the noise that she’d avoided upon her arrival. And once she was sure that they’d closed- once the light from the hallway windows the doors let in had vanished- Lysithea raised her fingers to where Hilda’s lips had been to wick a little bit of pigment away. Bringing her own ring finger close to her eye, she saw the colour she imagined to be true. 

Wiping her hand on the dark purple of her dress, she noted down in her mind to refrain from washing her face until she could find a mirror. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :D
> 
> if you enjoyed, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> find the rest of my work at @meowcosm on twitter!


End file.
